Thomas Adventure Story Part 22 Gazo and Time House
by KrspaceT
Summary: Two short little bits about Dr. Hienz Doofemsmirtz and Norm interacting with Gazpacho and Jack Spicer attempting to Hijack The Magic TreeHouse, but failing horribly by a oversight. Really my Universe stuff here, lot O Humor


Thomas Adventure Story 22 Gaz chomp and Time House

Okay, I know that the section of Magic Tree House is pitifully empty and small, but since my littlest sister has just started on the series, and since I was a big fan of it when I was in Elementary School, I have decided to add it into my lovely little universe here. I may call this the strangest idea I've tried yet.

In Marzipan city

"Yeah Hello, this is Gazpacho" a walking, human like mammoth in sort of a hippy get up questioned a crude looking metal man in a metal suit.

"Hello, I am Norm, my master sent me to pick up some Holy Galric" he said in a very plain and basic voice thing.

"Yeah, holly garlic, you mean this" he pulled out a clove of garlic that seemed to be cross breed with swiss cheese.

"I'm sorry, that's not what we ordered, we need garlic of the highest quality for our search and destroy mission..."

"Yeah yeah, and I'm moving out of my mother's place tomorrow" it was then that a mantis posed man with unruly brown hair in a retro pharmacist look wandered out from seemingly behind the stall.

"HOW"D YOU DO THAT MAN!" Gazpacho started to panic. The strangely out of place human drew a laser gun from his pocket.

"Tell me, where is the HOLY GARLIC, I requested. The stuff that takes purified water, grown in the sides of churches, ect ect you get the idea, now talk Elephant or I'm testing out this Hamburger inator!"

"A what?" Gazpacho asked confused. The man pointed his laser at the fat man Elephant, and blasted him with a red laser. He flashed a red light, and transformed into a large double decker hamburger with meat, tomatoes, salad and cheese.

"It worked sir, another invention is done!" Norm said happily.

"I agree norm, and as to the garlic" he spotted a barrel labeled _In case of Vampire attacks_ and opened it. It was filled with cloves of Garlic, that seemed to glow.

"He did had it, the Elephant lied?"

"Yes, of course the obese thing lied! And now that we have this, we can prepare Norm for our expedition!" they walked down the alleyway and vanished. As they laughed, a purple dressed purple cat bear rabbit creature wandered to the stall.

"Hey Gazpacho, um Gazpacho" the little thing looked around for him, before spying the hamburger.

"FOOD!" the creature ate what was left of Gazpacho.

Well, now that this little part is done, its time for the main event

In Frog Creek

A treehouse appeared in a magic little flash of light in a small wood, as two little kids, a boy and a girl, descended from the house by way of rope ladder. They laughed as if they had just had a lot of fun. But as they left, a dark cloaked man with red hair and pale skin with swirly yellow and red goggles floated up from behind one of the trees, towards the tree house.

"Yes, and with this, I, Jack Spicer, have the potential for time travel!" he started laughing maniacally.

"That's what you think Jack Spicer!" a disturbance in the brush revealed a yellow skinned boy with red and black karate robes, and a round head. With him was a asian girl with a orange jacket and jeans and a taller, about 20 or so ish attractive young lady with red eyes and hair, in blue jean clothing.

"Why why why, if it ain't little Omi, his little girlfriend Jade, and the always lovely Seras Victoria" he said flirtatiously at the last one. The lady looked at him with _a if looks could kill_ kind of look and summoned a strange blade in a flash of light, that seemed to be themed after roses and fire. Pointing it at Spicer, a blast of fire flew straight towards him, hitting him straight on the chest. Jack flew a considerable distance into the air and hit a tree.

"OW!" he cried out, before flying up towards the tree house.

"Um, what do you want with a tree house?" Jade asked confused. The evil man got stuck in the window he had tried to push himself through.

"Urg, with this time traveling tree house!" Jack was interrupted by his restricted air flow

"What, time travel! Cool!" Jade was ecstatic.

"And with it, I will erase you all from existence" he weaseled his way inside.

"Oh no, not again, a repeated fools task is not in any way a more profitable one, leaping monkey!" Omi did some strange jumping karate move, jumping and easily fitting through the hole, as the girls climbed up after him.

"Your too late Ome Dome!" Jack laughed as the girls were half way up. "Now all mighty tree house, take me to when Omi was about to be born!" nothing happened.

"Um, tree house, um your going to help me here, right?" Jack started to cry out in a sort of panic. It was then that Jade poked her head at the entrance way of the magic treehouse.

"Jack Spicer! Don't you know that in order to use this, you need a book about when Omi was born"

"Wait, I have to read to work this, no fair!" Jack cried as Seras managed to squeeze herself into the treehouse.

"All is fair in Lounge and War, Jack Spicer"

"Um Omi, don't you mean love and war?" Jade corrected him.

"What, that is gross, I do not love Jack Spicer! Do I look Grey to you?"

"It's gay, and no"

"Um, guys, can I go back to my evil scheme now" the heroes exchanged looks, and tossed Jack out of the treehouse with a three way kick.

"OW OW OW OW!" he fell to the forest floor.

"OW" he vanished, and he is still alive people.

"Um, so what to do now, um can I borrow this for a bit?" Jade begged Seras.

"Um, what for?"

"I just want to go and maybe get a chance to go to Disney World, right on the first day of that new Expedition Everest Ride" she showed a **Guide Book to Disney Land** with a large Yeti saying Opens TODAY

"Yeah, I guess we can do that, you have money right" Jade showed them a credit card.

"Um, whose is that" she flipped the face to show it to be a certain Omnaldo SR.

"Yeah, that'll work" they did the wish to go there routine (It's been years, I can't remember what they specifically do) and vanished a few years into the past.

Meanwhile back in Marzipan city

"Mung, I don't feel so good" Chowder whined to a blue skinned man with a white mustache and a very big nose. This was Chowder's cooking master, Mung Dall

"Well Chowder, what did you eat?" Chowder's face turned green and vomited up Gazpacho.

"The horror, the horror!" Gazpacho cried to himself. Chowder and Mung Dall gave each other funny looks.

"I didn't eat him, but I did have this hairy hamburger, oh that was you?"

"Yes, and let's not talk about it, I saw things that should never be seen by mortal eyes!" Gazpacho cried. A rock monster in a apron sighed.

"Radda Radda Radda" (Translate, that kid is really messed up)


End file.
